


Important Questions

by molossiamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Worth It, this was just supposed to be a tiny ficlet but it got kinda out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molossiamerica/pseuds/molossiamerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has two very important questions to ask Arthur. Silly little oneshot inspired by a prompt at otpprompts.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Questions

Arthur frowned, green eyes filled with worry as he looked across the table to his fidgeting boyfriend. Alfred was seated precariously on his plush chair, one leg bouncing under the table. His hands were laid across the silky white tablecloth, and he was picking at the fingernails of his left hand. The Brit had tried and failed to get the other to tell him what was making him so nervous, and had given up after numerous valiant attempts, allowing Alfred to dart his eyes around obsessively and give out shaky, one-word answers until they left. Once they were back home, he'd chew him out for being so impolite on their date.

After all, he wasn't going to make a scene in a place like this. Even though he wanted to give Alfred a piece of his mind for being so unbelievably rude on their date, he couldn't in such a fine setting. The American had invited him out two days prior with the promise of an extremely classy evening, and his attire and choice of restaurant certainly promised that. It was a suit-and-tie only reservation place, and Alfred had told him that he'd been waiting to hear back for over a month. When they walked in, a waiter took their coats and lead them to a secluded, candelit table with a view of the lovely garden that lay just outside. Alfred had even pulled his chair out for him. Slow classical music drifted in from an unknown source, and everyone kept their voices low as though not to disturb it.

Alfred, however, seemed to be very valiantly appreciating the music, as he was making no effort to converse with the Brit. With their dessert orders taken and Arthur refusing to bother Alfred until he got the attention he craved, all talking had ceased.

That is, until the Brit looked down and saw Alfred twisting the ring on his index finger around obsessively. In high school, a year after they'd started dating, Alfred had bought them both promise rings, vowing that someday he would replace it with a real ring. Although that day had yet to come, Arthur remained hopeful as long as Alfred wore the ring. They both cherished them, but they showed it in different ways. Arthur kept his stowed safely in the original box and only wore it on the most special occasions, while Alfred had worn it every day since he'd gotten it. Because of that, the younger had developed a habit of twisting it whenever he was especially nervous.

Arthur sighed heavily and leaned closer, exasperated. "Alfred, what in god's name is making you so nervous?"

The American looked up, blue eyes widened in surprise, as if he was shocked that his boyfriend was speaking to him. A piece of his shiny golden hair fell over his eye and he brushed it away, then pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Well..." He muttered, looking around. Then, he leaned in as well, letting one of his large hands rest over Arthur's. "I know I've been acting weird. But... It's 'cause I've gotta ask you something really important. Will you listen to me?"

Arthur blinked, surprised. "Yes, of course, darling. What is it?" He asked with a slight frown, the American's actions troubling him.

Alfred looked down, his cheeks pink, and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Promise me you won't say anything until I'm finished?"

The Brit's eyes narrowed and his large, bushy brows furrowed. Even so, he nodded and closed his mouth, waiting for Alfred to speak. The American smiled gratefully, raised Arthur's hand to his lips, and kissed the back of it, eyes glittering. Then, much to Arthur's shock, he slid out of his seat and onto one knee, holding the Brit's pale hand in his.

"Listen, I... I've been meaning to ask you this for a really long time, and I've never known how. But... the time is right, so... I have a question for you." Alfred said, staring up at the man.

Arthur stared back, his eyes now widened comically. The minute his boyfriend had knelt, his heart rate had sped up beyond belief and his mind had turned to mush, barely able to process what was happening. His boyfriend of eight years, the man he'd been madly in love with for so long, who had loved him back all these years, was proposing to him! No wonder he'd been so nervous! Now it was Arthur's time to be a ball of nerves and he stared, speechless, waiting for the American to continue.

"Arthur... If... If there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other one with a rock, would that be fucked up or what?" Alfred said, grinning up at his boyfriend.

The man in front of him blinked slowly, unable to process what had just happened. "...What?"

"If there were two guys on the moon and—"

"I heard what you said, dolt!" Arthur hissed, bright red in the face. He ripped his hand out of Alfred's, folding his arms across his chest and fixing the American with the angriest glare he could manage while he felt his heart rapidly sinking. "S-Sit back down, you'll make a scene! Did you really have to drop to a knee just to remind me of that obnoxious tumblr post you felt compelled to show me last week?!" He huffed, his words coming out a bit louder than he'd intended.

"Awww, c'mon! What'd you think I was doing?" The American responded, now laughing his usual boisterous laugh as he sat back down.

"You're an arse, you know that?" Arthur growled, hiding his disappointment behind anger.

"Baby, don't be like that!" Alfred laughed amiably.

Arthur rolled his eyes and glanced over, his eyes fixing on the waiter walking gracefully toward them. Even the servers in the restaurant seemed to be high-class what with how they glided around the room, all pointed chins and upturned noses.

"Your desserts," the server said, setting two shiny, porcelain plates on the table.

Alfred beamed at the man and Arthur thanked him, only to frown when he realized the man was staring at his plate a bit longer than necessary. As he walked away, Arthur looked down at his dessert, wondering if the waiter was hoping to sneak a bite of the beautifully crafted cake. As he inspected it, his eyes fixed on an odd, shiny object perched neatly on top of his cake. He leaned in closer, only to reel back in shock when he realized what it was.

A beautiful golden engagement ring, the words _Arthur Kirkland-Jones_ engraved on the side, sat on his cake.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred asked, breaking the Brit from his shock.

In response, Arthur's head jerked upward, eyes widened comically once again and his jaw dropped.

"Sorry I'm an ass. Marry me anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little thing! 
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B at a fancy restaurant, when Person A gets down on one knee and, flustered, asks, “If there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what?”


End file.
